This invention relates generally to vehicle window assemblies and, more particularly, to a vehicle window assembly having both a fixed window and a movable window.
Often, a rear side door of a sedan or other similar vehicle includes a fixed, generally triangular shaped window and a larger, rectangular or other shaped movable window. The smaller fixed window, commonly referred to as a vent window or fixed vent, is typically required in order to avoid interference of the movable window with the rear wheel well of the vehicle when the window is lowered. By placing the larger rectangular movable window forward of the fixed window, the larger movable window may be completely lowered to a fully opened position, while the fixed vent window does not detract from visibility through the windows by the driver or passengers of the vehicle.
Because the movable window slides upwardly and downwardly adjacent to the fixed vent window, the molding or trim surrounding the fixed vent window must include a track or channel along its forward edge for slidable engagement of the movable window with the track or channel. This results in a portion of the seal or gasket between the two windows extending outwardly and overlapping an outer surface of the windows along the adjacent edges thereof. This further results in a lack of surface continuity between the windows, which not only detracts from the styling and appearance of the vehicle, but may cause aerodynamic drag and wind noise as the vehicle is being driven. Also, the seals between the window panels and door frames are typically glued together at the corner where a division post seal meets and adjoins with a header seal. This may result in air and/or water leakage at these corners due to the lack of surface continuity along the seals where their ends are glued or otherwise adhered together.
An additional concern with these rear door window assemblies is that they are made up of several parts, which must be tightly sealed in order to prevent water leakage or wind noise. Due to the large number of channels, fasteners and seals that are typically implemented in these window assemblies, water leakage may result when the parts do not fit together precisely. Additional clips and fasteners have also been proposed to facilitate tight securement of the assemblies to the vehicle. However, the numerous parts of the assemblies add to the cost of the door and window assembly and further require additional assembly processes in order to properly install them to the vehicle.
Other window modules have been proposed which mold a corner seal at an upper end of the division post where it adjoins the header of the doorframe. An encapsulating trim and seal may also be formed around the fixed window and a portion of the division post and header strip. While such modules may provide a more uniform curved seal at the comers where the division post meets the header strip, they require numerous separate parts and processes. Each post and strip, along with their respective seals, must be properly aligned within a mold, which then forms a generally T-shaped seal portion which interconnects with the seals of the header strip and the division post. The seals of these window modules also extend outwardly from an exterior surface of the windows along the adjacent edge thereof.
Although a window assembly having a fixed vent window panel and a movable window panel is typically implemented at a side door of a vehicle, similar window assemblies with a movable window panel sliding between a pair of fixed window panels may be implemented at a rear window or back lite of a vehicle, such as a pickup truck or the like. Both of the side, fixed panels then include channels or track therealong for slidable engagement by the movable window panel. This results in a portion of the track and/or seals protruding between the windows, which again results in a lack of surface continuity between the windows and thus detracts from the styling and appearance of the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a vehicle window assembly which provides both fixed and movable windows with a tight seal around the windows to minimize air and water leakage therethrough. Furthermore, the window assembly should require a minimal number of separate parts and processes in order to properly install the assembly to the vehicle door.